wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki
The Return of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki is the Nineteenth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in June 16, 2016. Synopsis With Kaguya revived from Madara Uchiha, Black Zetsu returns to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. With Paul Gekko asleep, Rio and Kyle fights Kaguya and Black Zetsu. Plot The Episode begins at New Honnōji Academy. As Madara screams out in pain, Sasuke and Naruto notice that Madara's shadows are disappearing. Almost immediately, large amounts of chakra begin bursting out of the ground and converging on Madara. Sasuke deduces that the chakra is coming from everyone falling victim to the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Sensing that the chakra is even more powerful than the Ten-Tails, both Naruto and Sasuke attempt to stop Madara from consuming the chakra, but just when they begin to approach him, they are both caught by two strands of chakra. While Naruto is worried that if they don't stop the massive chakra, it will end up killing everyone, Black Zetsu tells him that Kaguya had once used the technique, but didn't kill anyone. Instead, she used it to create soldiers, revealing that those who were caught under the genjutsu previously eventually became the White Zetsu Army, through a slow process over time. While explaining, Madara's body begins to expand, due to the massive intake of chakra. After Black Zetsu transfers itself into Madara, Obito collapses to the ground, with Kakashi looking worried. The massive chakra finally settles down, everyone is shocked as Kaguya Ōtsutsuki is fully revived. Sensing Paul Gekko fallen asleep, Kaguya, uses her Byakugan, wonders if the chakra she's sensing is from her sons, but recognises that it's sons and Queen Pesca VIII's. Kaguya what her plan is, to which she states that she doesn't want any more damage to be done to her "nursery" before instantaneously shifting them Center of the Dyna System. Her will manifests and as Black Zetsu covers half of the duo, he explains that they reminded Kaguya of her own sons: Hamura and Hagoromo. As he absorbed their chakra, he regaled the story of how he came to be and his influence over the shinobi world throughout the years all in an effort to revive his "mother". Finally speaking, Kaguya voices her hatred for her sons and once again declares that all chakra was hers. Kyle and Rio is then attracted to her while Kaguya tells the Slumbering Paul Gekko that she is watching Yuki's assistance with the Queen of Shroobs during the Grand Civil War. Kaguya first wakes up Paul with the Chaos Emeralds and then transform into a massive misshapen mass of the combined tailed beasts chakra pouring out of her body. Paul Gekko awakes in the Super Mode thanks to the Chaos Emeralds. The intense battle began. Paul Gekko and Kaguya are clashing and crashing which causes the landscape of the Nexus Planet to be destroyed. Paul Gekko gains the upper hand and finally sealed Kaguya into a New Moon but Kaguya severed her arm to let Black Zetsu escape. Silently watching on as his mother is sealed away once more, Black Zetsu resigns himself to the fact that he would have to bide his time be released and to relinquish the Chaos Emeralds. However, Naruto — who has other plans — finds Kaguya's severed arm, and after decrying Zetsu's sentiments that he created the shinobi world tells Black Zetsu that the shinobi history was actually created by the lives of shinobi who all lived and died before telling Black Zetsu that it is nothing more than a snot-nosed brat too afraid to leave his mother's side. Naruto then throws the disembodied arm into the Chibaku Tensei sphere. The tailed beast are all elated that they have been freed and while they praise Naruto, the Draglade Squad soon finds themselves in another predicament: they had no way to escape the Broccoloids' Planet. Just then, they are all summoned to the real world, by Hagoromo who called on the spirits of all the deceased Kage and used their power along with the Hokage's to summon them out of Kaguya's dimension. Looking on at the team, Hagoromo thanks them sincerely for saving the world. As Super Paul Gekko hugs Naruto for saving the day, everyone from New Honnōji Academy were released from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Samui and Atsui are also freed from the Benihisago respectively, thanks to Tenten and Darui. Characters *Shroob Queen *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Honoka *Yuki Uzumaki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Rio *Shelly *Asuka *Satsuki Kiryuin *Hōka Inumuta *Uzu Sanageyama *Ira Gamagori *Nonon Jakuzure *Lan *Aile *Vent *Vyse *Akane Inuwaka *Vyse *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Satsuki Kiryuin Jr. *Hōka Inumuta Jr. *Uzu Sanageyama Jr. *Ira Gamagori Jr. *Nonon Jakuzure Jr. *Kyle *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki *Black Zetsu Battles Rio and Kyle vs. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Participants *Satsuki Kiryuin Jr. *Hōka Inumuta Jr. *Uzu Sanageyama Jr. *Ira Gamagori Jr. *Nonon Jakuzure Jr. *Rio *Kyle *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki *Black Zetsu Location *Nexus Planet Winners *None Super Paul Gekko vs. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Participants *Paul Gekko *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki *Black Zetsu Location *Nexus Planet Winners *Paul Gekko Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon